1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photo-sensitive composite film, a method for fabricating the same and a photo-switched device comprising the same, more particularly, to a photo-sensitive composite film comprising a plurality of metal nanoparticles and an anodized porous aluminum oxide film, a method for fabricating the same and a photo-switched device comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoconductivity is a phenomenon in which a material has enhanced electrical conductivity (or reduced resistance) due to the absorption of specific spectra upon being irradiated by light. Photo-sensitive composite materials have great potential for development, and thus researchers have shown great interest in the investigation of photoconductivity of nanocomposites. For example, silica nanowires embedded with gold nanoparticles, which can show photoconductivity upon illumination by light of specific wavelengths, have been developed as a kind of photoconductive material. It has been proposed that the enhanced conductance is caused by hot electrons induced by plasmonic coupling in the metal nanoparticles, resulting in the photoconductivity phenomenon.
Photoconductive materials can be widely applied in, for example, photosensors, photo-switches, photosensitive resistances, sensors for digital cameras, photodetectors for monitor color adjustment, light sensor sound chips, electrography copiers, printers or outdoor auto lighting equipment. The photoconductive materials can be widely applied in present and future electric products, and thus have high economic worth.
However, the photoconductive materials that have been developed in the art are finite and require high-cost and complicated manufacturing methods, and it is difficult to control them in uniform conditions over a two dimensional surface. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoconductive material with a novel structure and a method for manufacturing the same to simplify the manufacturing process, shorten manufacturing time, reduce manufacturing cost, show excellent photoconductivity, and thus overcome the above-mentioned difficulties.